Forbidden Whispers
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: Pansy is together with Draco and Cedric is happy with Cho. Or aren't they? This is a one-shot about a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff - how they are similar, but also different at the same time. Do they share more than a secret kiss? Find out and review...


A/N: This is a Pansy/Cedric fic. I know, it's unusual, but that's why I want to try it out. Cedric did not die after the tournament and is together with Cho, and Pansy is sort of together with Draco. It's the trio's fifth year. Furthermore, here Pansy is portrayed differently… Well, on with the story…Hope you enjoy it…

Disclaimer: don't own.

**Cedric's POV:**

"Pansy!" Someone called out. Man, I hated the unmistakable arrogant, boasting voice of the blonde-haired Slytherin prince. Malfoy was such a pain in the ass. Trying to ignore the git, I kept on walking, still looking for my girlfriend Cho when I almost ran into somebody. Or rather, this somebody ran into me.

"Watch were you're…" an unfamiliar voice sneered. But then she stopped abruptly. "Diggory, it's you." she smiled at me. I noticed it was unlike any Slytherin-smirk I had ever seen. "Congratulations on making Champion last year. And thank you for beating Potter in the Triwizard Tournament, you cannot imagine how grateful I am for that." the girl smiled now widely.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, since her smile was strangely contagious. Not only was it contagious, but beautiful. Still grinning at her, I watched her face closely. She had large, brown eyes, long blonde hair flowing down her back, pale skin, some light freckles and perfect white teeth. Why hadn't I seen this girl before?

"Thank you!" I said warmly. "We couldn't ALWAYS have a Gryffindor winner…"

"No, definitely not." the girl blushed ever so slightly. How cute!

I looked down to her, noticing she was pretty short – and slim. "Though, I'm afraid, I don't know you. What's your name?"

Oh. My. God. Did I just say that? Why would I want to know her name anyway?

"Oh, where are my manners… my name is Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin." she stuck out her hand formally and I took it. It was very small and fitted perfectly into mine. "Nice to meet you." I said, knowing that my face felt very hot right now.

"Pansy! What are you doing here with Diggory?" Malfoy sneered and I mentally rolled my eyes. Did this git have to be everywhere?

"I've just congratulated him for beating Potter!" Pansy said testily and her voice was a touch colder than before.

To my dismay, Draco turned towards me as well – wearing a grimace that could be interpreted as a smile. "Diggory! Well – good job. Now, let's go, Pansy."

Without so much as a backward glance, Draco took Pansy by the arm and walked back to the dungeons, Pansy giving me a half-smile before she turned away as well.

My mind was spinning and I had to get outside as fast as possible. What had happened? Forgetting all about Cho, I walked to the lake, to clear my mind.

**Pansy's POV:  
><strong>

"Draco, why are you dragging me to the dungeons? And THANK YOU, I can walk alone!" I sneered at him. True, we had been together for quite a long time now, but he was getting more and more possessive and aggressive. I couldn't have that as I needed my freedom as well.

Draco stopped me in a dark hallway, his face whiter than usual. "What are you doing, flirting with Diggory? A Hufflepuff? Besides, we wanted to meet up. And you are MY girlfriend." he said angrily. Uh oh. Probably right.

"I had to see Snape about this new assignment and then I went to the Great Hall – in search of you, then I bumped into Diggory and congratulated him, and then you turned up. So, big deal!" I breathed. Well, it couldn't hurt to downplay everything. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask Snape about the assignment.

Draco stopped pacing at once. "You were looking for me?"

"Of course. What else would I be doing in front of the Great Hall between meal times?" I said. Why was Draco suddenly so slow on the uptake? Crabbe and Goyle were a bad influence – I've always known, but he wouldn't listen.

"Pansy, it just looked so…"

"You are a jealous git, Draco. Besides, Diggory is together with Chang." I replied in a soothing voice, my heart suddenly aching.

Draco pulled me into a tight embrace. This was his usual way of saying sorry and I didn't know it any differently. "Let's forget this whole incident, Pansy and get to the Room of Requirement."

I nodded, not really convinced. Why was I so breathless after meeting Diggory? I hated Gryffindors, I got along okayish with the Ravenclaws, I loved the Slytherins but I didn't care AT ALL for HUFFLEPUFFS. I didn't even look twice at them. So why was this "bumping into Cedric" making me so nervous and slightly…tingly?

I had no idea and had to put this thought aside when Draco practically dragged me into the room of requirement.

**Normal POV:**

"I've been looking for ages!" Cho said angrily, her face slightly red. "I'm sorry, I had to clear my mind. Something happened and then I forgot all about our meeting." Cedric answered honestly.

"Tsss, what happened then?" Cho crossed her legs and arms tightly, not caring in the slightest that he was being truthful.

"I ran into Malfoy and Pansy and that left me slightly … confused and angry. You know Malfoy. He can be such a git." Cedric stretched the truth a little bit, but that would probably be okay with Cho.

"Yes, I know that." Cho gave in, sighing dramatically.

"I am really sorry, Cho. You can't believe how dreadful I feel right now." Cedric said, looking down, being the perfect Hufflepuff.

Cho looked forbidding.

Cedric sighed as well. "I'll take you out to dinner this Saturday as an amendment. Is that okay for you?"

Cho looked even more furious if that were possible. "You know that I'm on a diet – and can't go out to DINNER." she sneered the last word. Cedric's hopeful face crumpled in a second. Couldn't you make anything right for that girl? She was a real challenge – almost harder to beat than the dragon he had to battle last year.

"What would you like to do then? Go shopping?" Cedric asked, not trying to let her see his despair and to his utter relief, Cho's eyes lit up. "Shopping? That would be great, Ced."

Cedric's smile grew and he kissed her softly. But suddenly another image flashed into his mind. A girl he had seen this afternoon. A girl that had kept him thinking the whole afternoon and evening. He imagined kissing her. What would that be like?

'No, put that thought aside. You can't think about another girl when you are kissing YOUR girlfriend.' Cedric thought, furious at himself for even allowing such thoughts.

"Okay." Cho broke the kiss abruptly. "I need to get to bed now, as you know I need my beauty sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Okay see you." Cedric gave her a last peck and walked down the stairs from the Ravenclaw common room.

He slowly walked into the direction of the Hufflepuff common room, not really in any condition to go to sleep. Why had that short conversation with this Slytherin girl kept him in such a state? They hadn't even talked for five minutes.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he saw a familiar person striding down the aisle confidently and his breathing quickened. The girl held herself upright, her long hair swinging from side to side. "Hey Pansy. Long time no see." Cedric said as steady as he could, but failing miserably. His voice came out slightly breathlessly.

"Cedric." Pansy said genuinely surprised, however, it came out pretty arrogantly. But it was the first time she had used his first name. "What are you doing here?"

"The Hufflepuff common room is not far from here and I wanted to grab a bite first. I didn't go to dinner this evening." Cedric explained. Wait. Why was he explaining that to the girl?

Pansy laughed. "That's were I'm heading as well – I didn't eat any dinner, because I don't like anything with mushrooms." she wrinkled her nose in apparent disgust.

"Glad that I didn't go then." Cedric said amiably. "Mushrooms _are _disgusting."

Pansy giggled. "Let's go then."

"Where is Malfoy?" Cedric asked her wearily, when they made their way to the kitchens together. He didn't feel like being ripped apart by an angry horde of Slytherins.

"I have no idea. Either in his dorm, in the common room or wherever." Pansy shrugged, not concerned at all. Cedric was surprised – why didn't she know where her boyfriend was? Or was Malfoy even her boyfriend? No one really knew.

"Do you think it's wise, YOU eating with ME? You know how jealous he behaved when you just talked to me this afternoon." Cedric said pointedly.

Pansy shrugged. "And now we are even going to eat together. Uhh, big deal." Pansy said coldly, though Cedric knew that her iciness was not directed at him. "He can be such a jealous git sometimes." Pansy said when the door of the kitchen swung open.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Cedric happily went inside, holding the door open for Pansy.

"Thank you." Pansy smiled brightly. She was delighted that he knew all about pureblood manners. But hey! He was one himself!

Cedric stopped dead in the doorframe. What was POTTER of all people doing here?

Pansy peered through Cedric's arms and saw the golden trio as well. 'Oh no! Potter?' she thought panicky. What would he say? No, she couldn't let them ruin her reputation. Even though it was CEDRIC, he was still a Hufflepuff. A gorgeous one, Pansy had to admit, but the other Slytherins would mock her to no end. Besides, Draco would probably be livid.

Her nose up in the air, she pushed past Cedric and sneered at the Gryffindors. "Potter, Weasley, Granger." she glared at them and walked over to a house elf.

"Hi Cedric." Harry greeted politely, a smile on his face. "What brings you here?"

Cedric let out a breath, he had been holding. Luckily, Pansy had caught up on that. He couldn't let himself be seen with a SLYTHERIN, let alone the Slytherin queen herself. Cho would probably have a fit.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione." Cedric nodded towards them, noticing vaguely that Pansy had ordered ham and cheese sandwiches – the same he was about to order as well. "I'm hungry – I didn't have dinner." Cedric explained the obvious.

"We did – but it was disgusting!" Ron said without being asked to.

"You thought it was disgusting?" Hermione shot Ron a disbelieving look. "But you ate so _much…_"

"Hermione, he always eats a lot." Harry grinned his typical, newly used grin, which Cedric thought should actually be a Slytherin-smirk.

"Well, I'll order then." Cedric disengaged himself politely from the conversation which didn't interest him anyway.

"Yes, have fun. See you around." the trio said their good-byes. Cedric bent down towards a house self, noticing that Pansy was already gone and his heart ached strangely. He had hoped for a nice evening with PANSY and now the Gryffindors had to interrupt them. What a pity.

But when he opened the door, Pansy was leaning leisurely at the wall nearby. She was wearing a huge smirk and Cedric raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, what does it look like, Cedric?" Pansy asked, in a mock-thinking voice.

Cedric didn't answer that he thought she was waiting for him, which was obvious however. "Waiting." he answered instead.

"Perfect! Very good." Pansy said with an air of bravado. "Hey, want to sit down here?" she was pointing to a small chamber which seemed cosy enough and had a sofa surrounded by portraits on the wall.

"Sure." Cedric was surprised – he had never seen this room before. They sat down together – side by side, digging into their sandwiches.

"So what is it like, living in the dungeons?" Cedric asked her, more confidently now. He seemed more and more at ease with her and it seemed almost as easy as talking to Cho. No. It was even better.

"It's not that bad, since there are enchanted windows and everything is green, silver, black and white. A good combination. You know why we Slytherins are always late for breakfast?" Pansy couldn't keep the half-smile off her face.

"Do tell."

"There is no daylight – not even in the morning and so we usually sleep even longer." Pansy sighed. "I'm already used to that so much that in the holidays, I have to use a darkening charm for the windows in my room."

Cedric laughed and he felt totally at ease. "Really? That sounds depressing."

Pansy laughed as well. "Actually I only use it at night so that I don't wake up too early in the morning."

"That would be disastrous in the holidays." Cedric grinned.

"Listen!" Pansy said suddenly, listening closely and Cedric imitated her. "It's the golden trio." Pansy sneered.

"They are coming our way – let's hide over there." Cedric said mischievously pointing at the broomstick cupboard in the same room. "Good idea." Pansy said approvingly. She abruptly got up and took Cedric's hand, dragging him behind the cupboard. His hand still tingled with her touch when they both crouched in the corner, hiding from view.

She had touched him and his hand was tingling? Come on! What was happening? Little did he know that Pansy felt the same. Her hand was almost itching to touch him again. To just feel his warm hand again.

"I can't believe it!" Pansy whispered suddenly, pressing herself closer to Cedric. "They are going into this room."

As alarming as it sounded, Cedric enjoyed it immensely being this close to Pansy. He felt her warm body head and felt his own body tingle pleasantly. Without knowing what he did, he pulled Pansy into an embrace – closer towards their hiding-place. Pansy didn't respond, although he felt her shiver in his arms.

Pansy had to admit that she liked the feeling, being crouched in a hiding place with Cedric Diggory of all people. And no, she did not mind _at all _being in Cedric's arms either. She looked at him with sparkling eyes, her cheeks slightly rosy.

"What do you reckon Harry?" they heard Ron's voice.

"I don't think that Malfoy knows where it is – that's what Dobby told me at least!" Harry answered and Pansy narrowed her eyes. What didn't Draco know? Wasn't Draco's houseelf called Dobby?

"Do you think this room is big enough for twenty people, Harry?" what was unmistakably Hermione's voice asked.

"I haven't been in the room of requirement before, but I will have a look tomorrow. Dobby couldn't wait to show it to me but I was too tired. Let's have a look at it tomorrow." Harry said in a tired voice.

Silence. Pansy wanted them to leave the room as fast as possible. What exactly were they doing? Sitting here and talking for hours? She dearly hoped not – although she wouldn't mind being in Cedric's arms all night long. Uh oh. She hadn't just thought that, right?

"Harry, how are your occlumency lessons with Snape going?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly. Pansy's eyebrows shot up past he hairline. Excuse me? Potter was taking occlumency lessons with SNAPE? She shook her head, honestly curious now. That conversation was turning out to be very… useful…

"Uhm… good." Harry answered, probably not a too honest answer, Pansy suspected.

"I expect you to practice day and night. It's very important that you learn to shut your mind!" Hermione said in her typical know-it-all voice.

"Yes, Hermione, I know and I practice every night – I just can't do it." Harry groaned.

"But you have to! You aren't trying hard enough." Hermione scolded and Pansy almost put her hands over her ears.

"Yes, Harry probably got the point and I'm sure, he will try hard enough." Ron said dejectedly. "Besides, we should go back to Gryffindor tower or we'll bump into Umbridge or Filch."

"Good point, Ron." Harry said and they heard chairs scraping and feet shuffling. After what seemed like minutes, the Gryffindors were gone.

"Ufff." Pansy let out a breath she had been holding. "That was… interesting, wasn't it?"

"It was – I didn't know Harry was taking occlumency lessons. What for?" Cedric was surprised – but he didn't care. Potter wasn't his friend, wasn't his enemy, just an acquaintance.

"I'm as curious as you are." Pansy said, grinning. Well, she apparently had no idea that Cedric wasn't really interested. "And what about that stuff with Malfoy and room of requirement?"

Cedric shrugged. "Let's go back to our dorms – we really don't want to bump into Filch." he brushed past Pansy, checking if the coast was clear, and patting her arm absentmindedly. Pansy felt a strange tingling in her body when his arm grazed hers.

"Let's go now." Cedric smiled at Pansy, leading the way.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"Accompanying you to the Slytherin common room." Cedric answered unashamedly.

"Why?" Pansy was pleasantly surprised. Why would he do that?

"Because it's past curfew and it's not safe in the corridors alone." Cedric said gently. It was in his second nature to be a gentleman anyway and he thought Pansy would be used to such kind of people.

Pansy was about to argue that she was capable of going alone, but suppressed this statement, because she liked being in Cedric's company just too much. "Thank you." she muttered instead. It was cold and dark and she didn't mind the young handsome man walking with her.

"It was a great evening." Pansy said quietly when they arrived in front of a bare stone wall. That was the Slytherin common room? Cedric was a bit shocked about that. Didn't they have a portrait?

"Thank YOU, Pansy." Cedric smiled a heart-warming smile at her.

It was luck that no one was around. It was luck that it was dark. It was luck that the Hufflepuff prince and the Slytherin princess had looked past prejudices.

And then Cedric's face moved closer and Pansy's breath hitched. Cedric cradled her cheek in his hand – but then their lips met and nothing mattered even more.

However, both of them knew one thing – they would never ever tell anyone. It was just a secret between the two of them...

PCPCPC  
>PCPCPC<br>PCPCPC

Pansy awoke the next morning with a smile on her face – which was unusual. Not unusual was the fact that she usually arrived late in class. Like today as well. Lucky, they had Snape first thing in the morning.

She walked inside the classroom, sitting down next to Daphne Greengrass who was reading a chapter. "Morning." Pansy mumbled and Daphne nodded.

"Settle down, settle down." Snape said idly and Pansy noticed Potter and Weasley giving each other dark looks. Pansy smirked inwardly. Finally they notice that Snape favours the Slytherins. Well, bad luck, Potter.

"We are brewing the Draught of Peace today." Daphne informed her. "Very well, not a problem then." Pansy breathed. She was very apt at potion making, almost as good as Snape himself.

Pansy was just about to get her ingredients, when Snape spoke up angrily. "No, I can't have that. Potter, change seats with Miss Greengrass!"

Potter took his things swiftly and sat down next to Pansy scowling who mirrored his expression. Angrily, Pansy slammed the porcupine pills onto the table so that they almost rolled off the table. Why oh why did she have such bad luck this morning? Potter of all people! She would work on her potion alone at least – no one, especially not the golden boy was allowed to mess up her potion. In the front, Draco was muttering highly amusing things to Crabbe and Goyle, undoubtedly about Potter. Pansy knew each and every joke and abusive word of Draco already by heart and she didn't find them remotely funny. She knew, however, that she had a certain reputation to uphold in Slytherin and therefore had to laugh as well. As if on cue, the whole table burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry spat furiously from beside her. But Snape beat him to it. "Language Potter, five points from Gryffindor."

The Slytherins, Pansy included, laughed loudly and Pansy added gleefully her porcupine pills to her potion which hissed loudly and turned forest green.

She noticed Potter gazing at her potion in wonder. "Like what you see?" Pansy drawled. "Memorize it well, Potter, as you will never even make your potion _half _as perfect."

Potter shot her a slight malevolent look, but she didn't care. No one would ruin her day today as she had very concrete plans. However, these plans were crossed by Draco who met her on the way outside the potions classroom.

"Pansy." Draco said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Poor you. Bet it was horrible, working with Potter next to you. I'm surprised you still managed to brew the best potion." Draco gave a loud exaggerated sigh and Pansy knew that it was because Weasley and Potter were near. Yes. Strike. Well, _and _Granger.

They were heading towards the Great Hall for lunch and Pansy heard Hermione say: "Don't Harry, he's not worth it."

Draco gave a derisive laugh and Pansy smirked as well. "Right Potter, listen to your mudblood girlfriend." Pansy said loudly to the trio in front of them.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne and Blaise laughed at that and Pansy felt satisfied.

Until… she saw Cedric leaning on a pillar. Her breath got caught in her throat and she suddenly went pale and started sweating. Oh no. He had heard her. The look on his face said more than words. Disappointment was etched clearly into his handsome face and Pansy almost wanted to hit herself.

Why oh why did she have to use that word? She only used it for general entertainment for her Slytherin house mates. She would never ever have used it in front of Cedric, because she knew he wouldn't like it.

Stamping her foot in frustration she went after her Slytherin friends into the Great Hall after she had glanced shortly at Cedric again. He seemed very appalled.

Pansy had never felt worse. She never wanted to see the look on Cedric's face again. But on the other hand – would he ever talk to her again? She doubted it.

Draco patted her thigh and handed her salad and pumpkin juice. Gloomily she took them and started taking a swig of juice. She was glad that Draco usually only cared for himself and therefore was spared any awkward questions.

Well, she was a Slytherin and Slytherins had to stick with their own kind. Putting Cedric out of her head (it wasn't easy) she turned to Draco. "Want to meet up in the Room of requirement after dinner?"

Draco's face lit up – Pansy loved his smile – and he answered: "Yes, Pansy, I would love to." and he gave her a sweet kiss.

Yes. She would have to stay with her own kind and she would take the secret kiss with Cedric to her grave.


End file.
